The Lone Ranger (Disney)
John Reid, known by his identity as "The Lone Ranger", is the titular main protagonist and character of the Disney's 2013 epic action-adventure western film, The Lone Ranger. He was portrayed by Armie Hammer, who also portrayed Ilya Kuryakin in The Man from U.N.C.L.E., and Jackson Storm in Cars 3. Official Disney Bio When he boards a train home to Colby, Texas, ready to practice law with his East Coast degree, John Reid is a stalwart idealist, firmly opposed to the violent ethics of the frontier, where justice is regularly meted out by gunshot. Little does John know that a chance meeting with Comanche warrior Tonto, will set off a series of events that change him into the enigmatic hero, the masked Lone Ranger. Physical Appearnce John Reid is a tall white man with brown hair. He is commonly seen dressed in black. He wears a black jacket, which has a Texas Ranger badge on it, and a black blouse underneath. He wears black trousers with a brown belt. He wears white shoes and a white cowboy hat. He wears a bandanna around his neck and his most recognizable feature is his black mask in front of his eyes. Role in the movie Return home Returning home to Colby, Texas aboard a train, John noticed people running across the roof. Taking it upon himself to investigate, he soon discovered Butch Cavendish holding a gun on an Indian man, named Tonto. Butch quickly took aim at John and made him drop his weapon, a shovel. Tonto quickly reached for a fallen pistol and took aim at Butch. Butch dropped his weapon and Tonto readied to fire. However, John knocked the pistol from Tonto's hand and picked it up off the ground, aiming it at Butch. Left for dead In pursuit of Butch, John, the Rangers and his brother Dan were riding along through a valley. The Rangers and Dan were eventually killed and John was left for dead by Butch, his men and Collins, a Ranger and traitor. John was later found by Tonto, who dug graves for the Rangers. As Tonto was scouring the bodies for materials, John awoke and snatched his hand. Tonto rendered him unconscious with a rock and soon noticed a white spirit horse approaching John's grave. Legendary In 1933, a young boy named Will met Tonto and asked about his adventures with the Lone Ranger. Tonto told him the story of their meeting and their stopping of Latham Cole. After the tale was told, Tonto left and began walking in the desert of his past adventures, alone. Gallery The Lone Ranger in Disney Infinity.png|The Lone Ranger in Disney Infinity Navigation Category:Male Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Officials Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Mysterious Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Western Heroes Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Superheroes Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Localized Protection Category:Wise Category:The Hero Category:Chaste Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Inconclusive Category:The Chosen One Category:Hope Bringer Category:Casanova Category:Adaptational Heroism